The invention relates generally to a charge forming device for internal combustion engines and specifically to an apparatus for efficiently and precisely supplying vapor to the gasoline and air mixture fed to the cylinders of a gasoline engine.
With the advent of higher gasoline prices and the possibility of shortages of gasoline, a new interest has developed in gasoline economizing devices. One such device previously available has been the fuel-air moisturizing system. Typical patents upon such devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,715,392 by Grevas; 2,378,319 by Olson, et al; and 2,811,146 by Spillman. These units were not, however, designed to be accommodated into modern automobiles. The automobile engine compartments now being produced are an example of putting the maximum number of devices into a limited space and the requirements for a fuel moisturizer to be used with present automobiles are that it be compact and relatively insensitive to tilting. The approach of simply shrinking the units of the prior art does not suffice because such a device has very much smaller liquid and vapor volumes available and the reduction in vapor volume reduces the effectiveness of the moisturizing action.
The benefits to be derived from a precisely controlled moisture induction system include not only fuel economy but also increased power, reduction in "knock", and a decarburizing action.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an effective system for mixing liquid vapors into the combustion charge of automobiles in a compact configuration which can be placed in the restricted area of present engine compartments.
It is further object of the present invention to precisely regulate the amount of liquid in the moisturizing chamber to optimize the vaporization, regardless of vehicle vibration or variations in vehicle orientation.
It is a still further object of this invention to disperse the air prior to contact with the moisturizing liquid so that optimum vaporization occurs.
It is a still further object of this invention to distribute the moisturized air in a balanced manner to the various cylinders of the engine to prevent one or more cylinders from being over or under supplied.